No me falles
by aurora undomiel
Summary: SagaxCamusxMilo Camus se confunde por las palabras y sentimientos que Milo le profesa. En un torellino de emociones se ve obligado a elegir...


Ehhm... si... yo estoy publicando un "saga x camus"... Me va a dar el infarto... bueno... como sea... Lo que sigue a continuación es algo muy pequeño, es un prólogo más bien a lo que viene... si... anuncio a las que ya me conocen, antes de que se vayan para atrás, que si... lo pienso hacer de capítulos...

Siento que moriré pronto... xDDDD como sea... esta idea surgió por una persona que quiero mucho... demasiado... y bueno, me hiciste prometerlo kari mar, y aunque me ha costado (no tienes idea cuanto) aquí está este primer pedazo... Es completamente para ti... y bueno, realmente te aburrirá xDDDDD pero fue hecho con la mejor intención... Disculpa la mediocridad de paso xDDDDDD Te quiero demasiado...

* * *

"No me falles"

Sus noches transcurrían sin estrellas y sus días sin luz. Los dramas habían abundado siempre en su melancólica existencia pero ninguno había dolido como aquel. Un acantilado había sido la respuesta precipitada que su mente le había arrojado. Pero había acontecido que, estando en aquel lugar en el que las piedras se asomaban lisas y filosas, una voz tierna, ajena a esta existencia, le había susurrado al oído que detuviera sus pies y no caminara más hacia el vacío.

El espanto de aquella inexplicable intervención divina le estremeció y más pronto que después terminó contrayendo un vértigo que le hizo retroceder asustado. Envuelto en pánico, corrió lejos y se detuvo solo cuando su costado izquierdo le exigió un respiro. La noche y los viejos pinos del bosque le acunaron mientras sus huesos temblaban calados bajo el frío manto del invierno. Respiraba agitado, intentando convencerse de que no había escuchado una "voz" que carecía de cuerpo... que había sido el eco... o talvez un animal que sabía hablar... lo que fuera...

Finalmente, hambriento de calor y refugio, dirigió sus pasos a una taberna que se encontraba no muy lejos, en las afueras del pueblo. Pensó, por primera vez con entusiasmo, que el amargo sabor de la cerveza le haría olvidar...

**-¡LOS CULPO A AMBOS DE LA INFINIDAD DE PEDAZOS EN QUE SE HA ROTO MI PECHO! **-gritó esgrimiendo su espada contra la nada, atrayendo miradas de burla provenientes de otras mesas-. **¡LOS CULPO PORQUE EL VACIO ME CONDENA A RECOGERLOS Y SON DEMASIADOS! **-gritó encolerizado de nuevo, antes de caer torpemente de la silla rústica que ocupaba.

Por la falta de experiencia que el joven Camus (pues este es el nombre de nuestro protagonista) tenía con el alcohol, perdió pronto la conciencia y quedó allí, tumbado boca abajo. Después de un rato su cuerpo fue sujetado y arrojado fuera del lugar por un par de manos extrañas. El sol volvió a alzarse mientras él continuaba botado en el fango.

Despertó con barro cubriendo su rostro, con sus medias grises húmedas, sin sus bienes de oro, sin sus botas y más importante sin su fiel espada. La cabeza le escocía así que después de ponerse en pie decidió regresar a sus tierras: unas cuantas hectáreas no muy humildes y muy bien trabajadas.

**- ¿Qué ha ocurrido con vos?** -preguntó una voz bien amada desde la montura de un poderoso caballo negro.

El camino desprendía polvo y se encontraba desierto. La vista para aquel que pudiera mirar era la de un joven caminando torpemente junto a un jinete que parecía cuidarle hasta de su misma sombra.

**- Pensé que ya no me dirigiríais la palabra.** –dijo apartando tímidamente la mirada de aquellos fugaces y melancólicos ojos verdes.

**- Yo también...** –contestó triste el otro joven cuyo nombre era Saga-. **Pero lucís bastante mal Camus. Me veo forzado a faltar a mi palabra por ello. **

**- ¿Faltáis a vuestra palabra por mí? **-preguntó el otro, cínico y todavía algo ebrio.

Saga, de ojos verdes y largos mechones azules, prefirió desmontar a responder la cuestión. En su mano izquierda tomó la rienda de Amadeus (pues este era el nombre del perfecto espécimen que solía montar) y caminó junto al otro que a cada paso que daba se tambaleaba más.

**- No. -**dijo al fin encontrando una respuesta adecuada-.** Hablo con vos y falto a mi palabra porque mañana o inclusive en unas horas, no lo recordarais. **

**- Eso no es cierto... **–dijo con voz suplicante al jinete-.** Yo jamás olvidaría vuestras palabras. Nunca he podido hacerlo... **

**- Basta. **–la mano de Saga apareció firme y cortó los intentos de nuestro héroe de acercarse-.** Estáis ebrio y no deseo saber nada más del asunto. Os llevaré con vuestro padre y estaréis... **

**- ¡No estoy ebrio! -**respondió molesto.

**- Vuestro olor os delata. ¿Creéis todavía que podéis mentirme más? **-pronunció con rencor-. **Estoy inmunizado a vuestras palabras ya y lamento confesaros que ya no os creo absolutamente nada. **

Nuestro protagonista se detuvo en seco. Las palabras del otro le habían lastimado y ayudaban a que el sentimiento de culpa que guardaba en su pecho se hiciera más grande. Se preguntaba en esos momentos por qué diablos no se había tirado al acantilado...

**- Yo jamás os mentí. Todas mis palabras fueron ciertas. **

**- No.** -respondió el otro dándole la espalda-. **Vos creísteis que eran ciertas pero no lo eran y no lo fueron. Me engañasteis siempre y cuando el idiota ese os dedicó dulces halagos, caísteis rendido a él. **

**- ¡Nada ocurrió! Yo sólo... **

**- ¡Dudasteis**! **Y quisisteis acabar con lo que teníamos. **–se giró molesto-. **Lo peor de todo fue que cuando yo busqué explicaciones sólo encontré reclamos en vos.** **Fingíais las risas y los buenos momentos porque no erais feliz. ¡Lo confesasteis... NO ERAIS FELIZ! **-lo fulminó con el destello de dolor y rencor que sus ojos reflejaron-. **Y os guardo rencor por ello, por fingir algo que no sentíais. **

**- ¿Qué queréis que haga? Os he pedido perdón ya. Pero vos continuáis enfadado conmigo. Me duele vuestro silencio y vuestra indiferencia. Os extraño... **

**- Pero también extrañéis a aquel estúpido. Y vos pretendéis que yo actúe como él. Vuestros reclamos os delataron. Le queréis más a él por como os trata, por ser vos su centro de adoración. **

**- No le insultéis en mi presencia. A Milo le... le odio por aparecer y meter dudas en mi cabeza pero... **

**- Le améis... –**completó Saga la frase con tristeza.

**- No estoy seguro... **–bajó la cabeza apenado.

**- Os diré dos cosas antes de guardar silencio. **–el rostro del jinete adquirió una ternura enmascarada de seriedad-. **Antes de todo fuimos amigos y por ello, por el cariño que os tengo os digo esto con la mejor intención. **–pasó saliva y suspiró cansado, evadiendo la mirada del otro-.** El amor que aquel os profesa es ciego... no conoce razones... está destellado con vuestra imagen y os tiene colocado en el pilar de un sueño idealizado. Ese amor, Camus... no dura, se pierde con facilidad y es egoísta. Tened cuidado... **–el joven escuchaba atribulado-.** Segundo; os he observado y estoy preocupado por vos. Él os tiene mal... Es posesivo, al tanto de que os hace daño. Sólo parece buscar que su amor sea saciado y no le importa la forma; no le importa las cosas que tengáis que sacrificar para alimentar su sed de vos... Vuelvo a repetiros, su amor es ciego. De verdad Camus, os hablo no con el corazón de un despechado sino con el de un amigo... **

**- Saga... –**dijo el otro lentamente.

**- Ya os he dicho todo lo que tenía que deciros. Ahora limitémonos a caminar. **

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

Realmente no se si lo actualizaré xDDDDDD Con la mejor intención, y aunque no alcanze para demostrar lo que eres para mi, te dejo esto...

El fic está basado en dos canciones que me llegaron mucho y que tienen que ver con la situación... "Dont let me down" de los Beatles y otra, que todavía no revelaré...

Gracias por sus comentarios   
un beso a quien me lee n.n


End file.
